Draw With Me
by Megsaku
Summary: A crossover between FullMetal Alchemist, and the amazing Draw With Me by Mike Inel. Winry and Ed take the place as a boy and a girl seperated by an unbrekable glass. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! WinryxEd


**Draw With Me**

_This is from the short anime Draw With Mecreated by Mike Inel you can find him at mikeinel on Youtube. I decided to make this FMA version! Also just pretend that Ed dosen't get automail... I can't write the story unless you cooperate!_

_Sooo....**Disclamer!!: I do not own FMA blah blah....I also do not own the idea of Draw With Me! **_

**_---~o~---_**

**Winry's POV**

I walked to the giant glass wall that sat on the edge of the field I lived on in my big yellow house. My cat ears perked up as I tilted my head slightly to the side. My tail started to slowly twist and wag in an elegant way as I leaned on the glass spotting a small boy a few feet away.

**Ed's POV**

I looked through the glass that intrigued me so much. In the corner of my eye I spotted a girl pressed up against the glass. My dog ears perked as I ran with my tail wagging over to the girl on the other side of the glass.

**Normal Pov**

Winry looked at Ed smiling. Ed spoke.

" Hello" he said. Winry helled a hand up to her ear signaling that she couldn't hear.  
" Can you hear me!?" he yelled. She shook her head holding up her hands apologetically. Ed dug in his pockets and found to pieces of black chalk. He tossed one over the glass to the girl. She caught it.

**Can you write?** he wrote. **Of course. Duh.** she replied.  
**What's your name? Mine is Edward. Call me Ed. **He wrote.  
**Winry. I like the name Ed.** she replied

**And I like the name Winry. **He wrote as he grinned at her.

**So can you draw? **Ed wrote with a small chibi picture of his head next to it.

**Yes.**she wrote adding a full body, chibi picture of herself next to it. Exaggerating her breasts a little.

Ed shook his head. **You don't even look like that. **He drew a picture leaving out her head with an arrow pointing to her cheast that read. **Flat.**

Winry gasped and started drawing pictures. Ed sat and so did she. They drew for a long while until Ed looked at her. She gave a small smile back. Ed placed his hand on a clear spot in the glass as she placed hers in the same spot as he placed his. Ed puled his hand away, and as he did Winry did as well.

**It feels cold. **Ed wrote. They both looked down sadly.

**I want to be with you. **Ed followed. Winry smiled softly.

**You are with me... **

**Only there's a glass between us. **She wrote.

Ed stood up angrily and started to punch the glass violently. Winry gasped and started shouting though he couldn't hear her. Standing up she yelled.  
"No! Don't! Stop! Don't!" she yelled. Ed cracked the glass and with two more punches the glass broke.

He smiled but then the glass started to fold back into place. The glass shards slicing his hand and arm finally ripping through and breaking bones. As Ed's eyes widened he drew his fist back as blood pooled on the floor and his hand could barely be made out. Winry stood motionless on the other side of the glass in horror.

---~o~---

The next day Ed returned to the glass where Winry was waiting. His arm was bandaged...Broken...He couldn't use it.  
**Are you ok? **Winry wrote. Ed nodded. **Want to draw?**Ed picked up the chalk with his right hand and wrote in squiggly letters.

_**I can't anymore...**_They both frowned and looked away. Ed promised to meet Winry there again tomorrow.

---~o~---

The next day Ed returned to see a box on his side of the glass and Winry looking at him. She had written.

**For you.** With an arrow pointing to the box.

Winry was wearing a long cloak that covered her whole body. He looked at her. She smiled. He looked at the box and started to open it. He removed the lid and gasped as horror struck him. He jumped tipping the box over and spilling it's content.

Winry smiled at him and wrote three words. Ed looked down at the pale hand that was on the ground. The hand that had been in the box. The hand that had once been hers. He gave a sad smile to her as he read the message.

**Draw with me.**

* * *

Please read this!!!

_Ta-Dah!! I liked that! It came out pretty good. Tell me what ya' think please. I notice my stories get hundreds of hits but only up to five reviews!!! It makes me sad. Make a difference and review for me please... Please? I hope you liked it and please give me a heads up on any ideas you have! I appreciate it. Aw, Winry cutting her arm of so Ed can draw with her was too good to pass up so hope it wasn't bad that I didn't give Ed automail and changed the whole was Ed was. At least I kept him a lefty. Haha! Thanks again! REVIEW!!! RIGHT NOW! Go On!! Click the button!!_


End file.
